


I'd Like it if You Stayed

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year and a half since Clarke had left the first time, she had been back six times. She never stayed for long, always claiming to just be passing through. The longest she had ever stayed was five weeks. Long enough that Bellamy had almost started hoping that she may stay for good. But she didn't. She never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like it if You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke + 25: "I'd like it if you stayed"

In the year and a half since Clarke had left the first time, she had been back six times. She never stayed for long, always claiming to just be passing through. The longest she had ever stayed was five weeks. Long enough that Bellamy had almost started hoping that she may stay for good. But she didn't. She never did.

There was something between them. The second time she came back, her and Bellamy had fell into bed together. They never mentioned it again, but it kept on happening, again and again. Neither of them had defined it because neither of them really knew what they were. As much as he wished that they could be together, Bellamy wasn't even sure that he was the only one; at camp, or while she was gone.

He didn't really know what she did when she was gone at all. Clarke would tell him and the rest of the council things that she had learned, but she never told them where, or how, they had learned them.

He had asked once, the first time she had been back. She had avoided the question, and was gone the next day. He had never asked again.

Bellamy was helping build some new houses when Clarke came into view of the camp. He wasn't the one who spotted her, but he was one she hugged when she arrived in camp.

"I missed you," Bellamy said.

"Yeah," Clarke said.

Bellamy, of all people, knew why Clarke never stayed long; why she kept travelling. He'd be lying if he said that some days, he wished he could leave too. As much as he understood why she always left, Bellamy wished she wouldn't. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted her to stay. She would have seen right through it anyway.

He tried not to ask her to stay, and he tried to be okay when she left. He thought he did a pretty good job, too. Clarke felt guilty enough without him asking her to stay. If it was him asking, she might just listen. They both knew it.

After she had thrown her stuff onto Bellamy's extra bed, which was almost officially hers, Clarke went to talk to Kane about what she had learned, and Bellamy went back to building houses.

* * *

She only stayed four days; the shortest stay yet.

"Are you leaving?" Bellamy asked when he got back to the cabin and saw her shoving her belonging into her bag.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "I promised Lexa I'd visit before the solstice."

"The solstice is in six weeks," Bellamy pointed out. It only took three days, tops, to get to Polis.

"I want to get a head start," Clarke said. She put her rations into one of the pockets.

"Why don't you at least wait until tomorrow," Bellamy said. If he couldn't convince her to stay for good, a night more would have to do. "Polis will still be there when you get up. you can even leave early if you want."

Clarke stopped packing.

"Yeah, that would be good," She said.

 

So far this time, they hadn't slept together. Bellamy was starting to wonder what was different; what had changed. She was always the one to initiate it, but so far she hadn't even given him a lingering look.

 

When they got back to Bellamy's cabin after dinner that night, Clarke turned around and kissed Bellamy, pinning him to the door.

It was passionate, but a different kind of passion than Bellamy was used to from Clarke.

After, they lay together on Bellamy's bed, Clarke with her head on Bellamy's shoulder.

"Why don't you ever ask me about what I do when I'm gone?" Clarke asked.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," Bellamy said.

"I don't," Clarke said, "it's just, I always expect you to ask, and you never do."

"The first time I asked, you left," Bellamy said, "and I don't want you to leave."

It was quiet for a while. Bellamy almost thought that Clarke had fallen asleep.

"Why don't you ever ask me to stay?" Clarke asked quietly.

"I don't want to keep you somewhere you don't want to be," Bellamy said.

"You should be more selfish," Clarke said.

"What does that mean?" Bellamy laughed.

"It means maybe you should ask me to stay," Clarke said.

Bellamy froze. He had stopped entertaining the thought that Clarke would stay a long time ago.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said, feeling a change. She shifted to look up at him.

He stared back.

"Ask me to stay," Clarke said.

"Are you being serious?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said. She leaned back against his shoulder, "I did promise to visit Lexa before the solstice, but that's not for a while, and after that, I'd like to stay."

"I'd like it if you stayed," Bellamy said


End file.
